


Intruder

by ChibiArthur



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiArthur/pseuds/ChibiArthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Seyoung joined Cross Gene, Shin feels threatened. Prior to Seyoung's joining he had Takuya all to himself but now it changed and Shin doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/9

_'yah, this guy, seriously...'_ thought Shin bitterly, sulking on the sofa. He was glaring at the back of Seyoung's head intensely, hoping it would burst.

Seyoung, unaware of the leader's piercing stare, was chatting happily with Takuya in the kitchen. The Japanese man was standing behind the oldest member with his chin on the other's shoulder. From time to time Seyoung stopped cooking to scratch Takuya delicately behind the ear. Shin ground his teeth angrily when he heard the Japanese man purring.

' _he never purrs when I do it...!'_ the leader flopped on the couch with a huff. His eyes stopped burning holes in Seyoung's head and started roaming around Takuya's slender figure instead. Slightly ruffled hair, chocolate orbs you could get lost in, small nose, full lips... Shin dreamed of kissing this perfect man many times but never got the courage to turn these dreams into reality. He preferred being only good friends with him than ruining their friendship and losing him forever.

The leader put his legs over the backrest of the couch, dangling upside down. " _as expected, he's beautiful even from this perspective"_ he smiled to himself. He ogled the Japanese man's butt, biting his lower lip. Oh, how he longed to touch his band mate in all the inappropriate ways!

Then something obscured his perfect view. It was Yongseok who went into the kitchen and latched himself to Takuya's back. Shin bit back a frustrated groan. He couldn't decide who he hated most - the youngest or the oldest. Both were stealing bastards, at least in his eyes. He glared hard at Yongseok's roaming hands, almost growling when they went under Takuya's shirt and started tickling his sides.

_"that fucking maknae is too handsy recently"_ the leader thought, watching with growing irritation as Seyoung joined the youngest in tickling the hell out of the Japanese man.

"st- ah! stop i- haha! please, guys! I sur-haha! surrender!" Takuya was holding onto Seyoung's shoulders while leaning back on Yongseok. He had nowhere to escape, sandwiched between his two band mates. "please!" it sounded more like a moan than anything else and Shin's mind went into places it wasn't supposed to go to. He couldn't help imagining this slender body under his own, begging him to go faster and harder...

"Shin hyung, help! ah!" Takuya's sudden cry brought the leader back to reality. He was now pinned to the kitchen floor, his shirt rolled up almost to his neck. Seyoung and Yongseok relentlessly continued their tickling assault, clearly enjoying the Japanese man's breathless pleas.

Before Shin could react, Casper went into the kitchen, grabbed the two tickling men's hair and bumped their heads together. Then he helped Takuya stand and rolled down his shirt for him. He fixed the model's hair as well and whispered something into his ear. The leader watched with growing terror as the Japanese man's cheeks got red.

_"he blushed?! he never does it around me! what did Casper sa- why is he smirking like that at_ my _Takuya?!"_ Shin wanted to storm over there but his legs got caught on the cushions lined up on the sofa and he fell face first on the floor, making a lot of noise. He groaned. It hurt like hell but the voice next to his ear made him forget all about the pain.

"hyung, you okay?" asked Takuya, turning the lying man on his back.

"yeah, just wanted to cuddle with the floor"

"geez, you could've cuddled with one of us instead"

The leader smiled upon seeing a cute pout on the other's face. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms and legs around the Japanese man, hugging him like a Teddy bear. He felt Takuya stiffen. Shin panicked internally. _"did I cross the line? should I release him? oh God, he might hate me now"_

But after a few seconds the model relaxed and wrapped his arms around the leader as well. "you big baby" he sighed with a delicate smile, running his fingers across Shin's scalp.

Shin let his hands roam slowly along the other's back, wishing he had the courage to slip them under the shirt to find out how soft Takuya's skin was. 


	2. 2/9

Seyoung was bored and lonely for the nth time this month. Casper flew to Taiwan to film a drama, Sangmin went to a language school to brush up his Japanese, Yongseok vanished somewhere as per usual and Takuya was filming something as well. The oldest sighed _"at least Shin is home..."_

He went out of his room in the search of the leader. He checked Shin and Casper's room but it was empty. Next he looked inside Takuya and Sangmin's room. No sight of anybody. That left only the living room. When he got relatively close to his destination Seyoung could hear music playing. When he entered the living room he saw Shin looking intently at the TV. He was watching their Japanese concert from 2013.

"I didn't know we even had this DVD" the oldest thought out loud.

The leader jumped in his seat a little, he thought he was alone. Seyoung laughed quietly at this. Shin cleared his throat, trying to regain composure.

"Well, it's because it was under my bed all this time. I found it accidentally today. Dunno how it got there in the first place"

Seyoung sat on the couch next to the other man. For some time they were both watching the concert quietly. Then, during the fifth song Shin spoke up suddenly.

"You know" the blonde man looked at the leader "sometimes I really miss the old days"

"You mean the beginning of 2013?" Seyoung asked.

Shin was silent for a long while, not taking his eyes off of the TV. The oldest observed him curiously. Finally, the brunette paused the DVD and stood angrily.

"No, I mean 2012" he glared at Seyoung "when you weren't around to steal Takuya from me" with these words he stormed out of the dorm.

To say that the oldest was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn't comprehend what set the other man off. And what was it about stealing Takuya?

"what the hell...?" he mumbled, confused beyond belief. He turned towards the TV to turn it off but the paused image captured his attention. It was a close-up of Shin and Takuya standing dangerously close to each other, looking as if they were about to kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind Seyoung remembered the fans' disappointment when at the last moment Takuya turned his head away with a playful smirk. He also remembered being jealous of their closeness and the happiness he felt when Takuya started paying him more attention ever since the "Amazing" era.

"Stealing, huh" Seyoung grinned mischievously "just you wait, I'll show you real stealing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be interested: here's the clip where Shin and Takuya almost kissed~ skip to 0:24 c:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fIDgEr03mQ


	3. 3/9

It was well past 11pm when Takuya finally finished his schedule for the day. He took off his shoes and hung his jacket up. Today was the most tiring day in his entire life, he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and go to sleep. With these thoughts in mind the model walked into the bathroom.

It turned out that there was already someone inside, taking a shower, but he couldn't care less. They sometimes washed up together to save water.

"I don't know who's taking a shower now but I'm coming in" he said even though he knew nobody would mind it if he joined them without prior warning.

***

When he heard Takuya's voice, Shin's heart threatened to jump out of his chest. Showering with him was both heaven and hell. He could admire the Japanese man's slender body all he wanted but at the same time he wasn't allowed to touch him, at least in the way he wished.

The shower curtain was pulled back and Takuya got into the stall with a sheepish smile.

"sorry, I just want to hurry up and go to sleep"

"no problem!" Shin tried very hard not to show how happy he was but a slightly perverted smirk found its way onto his face anyway.

He stepped back, making space for the other man. He watched as droplets of water were dripping from the model's hair and sliding down his body. It was captivating, the way he arched his back a little and tilted his head upwards to wash his face. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips when the water hit his skin. Shin never knew such simple gestures could be so erotic.

"hey, hyung?" Takuya looked at him over his shoulder "could you wash my back for me?"

"yeah, sure" it took a lot of effort to reply indifferently. The leader's thoughts were all over the place, he could imagine his miniature self, running around in circles inside his head. He took a sponge soaked in shower gel and began rubbing it all over the Japanese man's back. Takuya put his hands on the wall, bending slightly.

"a little bit harder, please" the model hummed in content when the other man fulfilled his request.

Meanwhile, Shin was going crazy. He imagined various scenarios of how it would be like to have sex in the shower. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and breathing became a little difficult. It was pure luck that Takuya was too tired to notice the struggle Shin was going through. He ground his teeth together, trying to restrain himself from pouncing on the Japanese man.

_"God, are you testing me?"_ he thought miserably.

After a while he was done scrubbing Takuya's back. The taller man thanked him and quickly finished washing up. He pulled back the shower curtain, looking at Shin one last time before he left.

"are you coming as well?"

"nah, I'll stay a little longer"

Takuya nodded and closed the curtain behind him.

The leader leaned on the wall and looked at his semi-erect penis. Oh, he's going to stay here longer, alright.


	4. 4/9

Seyoung couldn't sleep. He was lying in his room and listening to Yongseok's soft snores, while staring at the ceiling. He tried changing his position a few times but it didn't work. After a few minutes he gave up and got out of bed. Quietly, so as not to wake his roommate up, he left the room. He went to the kitchen with the intention of drinking warm milk. He hoped that maybe it would help him sleep.

The oldest was just passing by Takuya and Sangmin's room when he heard weird noise. Curious, he put his ear to the door and listened intently.

"Sangmin, I want to sleep" he heard a soft mumble "stop touching me"

"aww, but you're so soft and squishy, I can't help it"

There was a rustling sound and a grunt of disapproval.

"please, get your hand out of my shirt"

"should I put it in your pants instead?" Seyoung could imagine a lecherous smile stretching across Sangmin's face.

"stop being a pervert, I'm not in the mood"

"you're never in the mood" whined the rapper.

Seyoung was getting more and more angry. He wanted to go inside and stop Sangmin from molesting the model but he needed a good enough reason to do so. He messed up his hair and made himself look as if he just woke up. He opened the door and spoke in the most tired way he could:

"you guys are so loud, keep it down"

"Seyoungie hyung" Takuya looked at him hopefully "sleep with me tonight?"

"hey, what about me?" asked Sangmin incredulously.

"you can sleep with Yongseok, he won't be bothered by your molesting"

"but he isn't as nice to touch as you are...!"

"Sangmin..." Takuya sighed "please...?"

The rapper was silent for a while. Then he got out of bed with a pout.

"fine, but I'm molesting you tomorrow" with these words he left.

The oldest crossed the room slowly, still pretending to be tired. The moment he got under the covers, the model invaded his personal space.

"you're a very bad actor, _hyung_ " the Japanese man whispered into his ear. Seyoung got goose bumps upon feeling a soft pair of lips brushing against his earlobe.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he tried hard not to stutter and kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. Takuya laughed quietly.

"you can't lie either" he put his head on the other's chest "I don't know why you did it but thanks for saving me from that pervert" he closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

Seyoung was surprised. It was unusual for the model to initiate skinship. Maybe he does it when he's tired? Whatever the reason, the oldest wasn't about to complain. It is a nice feeling, lying in bed like this with a person you love.

_"wait, love?"_ he thought, confused. He looked at the other man, listening to his slow breathing. His hair, still slightly damp from showering, seemed to be inviting people to run their fingers through them to confirm their softness. Seyoung nearly did it, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to disturb the Japanese man's sleep.

If the oldest concentrated hard enough, he could hear the model's heartbeat. It was beautiful. Seyoung lived for music, and to him, the sounds Takuya made were the best melody in the whole world.

_"love... isn't it what I'm feeling right now...? This unusual happiness I only experience while I'm with him..."_

The vocalist put his arm around the sleeping man. He smelled nice, like freshly picked strawberries and soap. Seyoung buried his face in the other's hair. The fragrance seemed familiar.

_"did he use my shampoo?"_ he smiled affectionately, resting his head back on the pillow. He fell asleep soon after, the mere presence of the Japanese man by his side cured his insomnia.


	5. 5/9

Shin paced impatiently back and forth in the living room. He and Takuya were supposed to take part in a photoshoot for CeCi today and while the leader is more than ready to head out, it seems that the Japanese man is still asleep.

_"I will have to wake him up then"_ he smirked. Various ideas, involving kissing the model awake, were swimming inside his head. Or maybe he should lie down next to Takuya and whisper into his ear how much he loved him...?

Shin was so absorbed in his fantasies that he didn't notice a change in roommates at first. Only when he was in the middle of the room did he realise something was off.

_"Sangmin dyed his hair blonde...? No, wait-"_

"Seyoung, what the hell?!"

***

Seyoung woke up when he heard somebody opening the door. It was Shin with a weird smile on his face, probably imagining something perverted. He seemed to be very occupied with his thoughts, so much that he wasn't aware of the vocalist's presence.

"Seyoung, what the hell?!" the leader shrieked when he finally noticed him.

Seyoung, with the intention of riling the other up even more, smirked knowingly and hugged the slowly waking Takuya.

"mmm, what...?" the model, unaware of anything due to his half-asleep state, unconsciously cuddled even closer to the blonde man.

"we've got a photoshoot in an hour" Shin said through gritted teeth, directing his furious gaze at the still smirking vocalist. He stormed out of the room, unable to handle thoughts raging in his mind. Did something happen between Seyoung and Takuya last night? Why were they in one bed? What did Seyoung's smirk mean? Was it only to anger him? Or maybe they _did_ sleep together? Takuya doesn't really like skinship, so why was he cuddling with the vocalist?

Tears of frustration and anger streamed down the leader's face as he locked himself in his room. He was confused and didn't know what to think anymore. He was glad that Casper was filming a drama in Taiwan, otherwise his roommate would have bombarded him with questions.

***

A few days have passed and animosity between Seyoung and Shin was constantly rising. Yongseok decided that enough was enough and made it his personal mission to solve the problem.

He went to his and Seyoung's room, took the blonde man's hand without any words and dragged him to the living room, making him sit on the couch. He then pulled Shin out of the kitchen and sat him next to the vocalist. Seyoung and Shin instinctively moved to the opposite sides of the couch, glaring at each other with hatred. The maknae sighed.

"what's wrong with you guys?"

"nothing" they answered at the same time. The youngest sighed once more.

"just tell me what's wr-"

Yongseok's sentence was interrupted by Takuya's entrance. He was humming happily, which meant that filming for Abnormal Summit went really well. He sat on the couch between Shin and Seyoung with a big smile. Immediately the two rivals pretended to be best friends, chatting and joking with the model. The maknae was rooted to the spot, bewildered, looking at Shin, then at Seyoung and back at the leader.

"Yongseokkie, is everything OK? you look tense" asked Takuya with a worried expression.

"yeah, hyungs were just... and now they're... uh..." the youngest was still confused about the sudden change in the older men's behaviour.

The Japanese man turned his attention to the members sitting on his both sides. Their smiles looked a little bit forced and he wondered why he didn't notice it right away. He looked at the three people present in the living room carefully.

_"maybe Shin and Seyoung have some kind of a problem and wanted to ask Yongseok for advice?"_ he thought. But why won't they confide in him as well? And their fake smiles... maybe they are putting up a front so that he will leave them alone?

"I'm sorry that I'm always away filming something... because I'm not here your trust in me has diminished... but you can talk to me about anything, you know...?" he whispered, lowering his head.

Shin and Seyoung started fervently denying that anything was wrong but it only made Takuya think that his suspicions were correct. He smiled sadly and stood up from the couch.

"Takuya, oi!" Shin shouted after him. The taller man looked at the leader with a bright smile and two lonely tears streaming down his cheeks. The sight broke all of the three men's hearts.

"it's okay" with these words he hurried to his room, bumping into Sangmin halfway through. He apologised and continued on his way.

The rapper, noticing that the model was upset, looked disapprovingly at the three boys in the living room.

"what did you do?" he asked with a frown and ran after the crying man, not waiting for an answer.

All was silent for a while but then Seyoung and Shin started blaming each other. First they quarrelled about who made Takuya cry and fought over the Japanese man in general later on. Yongseok just watched them, trying to comprehend the situation and find a solution.

"you guys are both in love with him, right?" he said suddenly, capturing the squabbling men's attention. He took their shocked stares, open jaws and lack of verbal response as a confirmation "but, you know" he started after a brief pause "you can stop fighting over him now because Takuya is my boyfriend already"


	6. 6/9

_"fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck"_ was going through Yongseok's head _"why did I say that?"_

Even though he was panicking on the inside, outside he was as cool as a cucumber. He stared intensely at Shin and Seyoung with his arms crossed over his chest.

"will you stop fighting now?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

But the two older men just stood up silently and went to their rooms. The maknae sighed.

_"at least they aren't quarrelling anymore"_

Now he had a bigger problem anyway. The youngest hurried to Takuya and Sangmin's room. He entered quietly and closed the door behind him. The rapper was singing off key and dancing weirdly to a song of some girl group and the Japanese man was chuckling softly. Yongseok noticed that the model's eyes were still red from crying but at least the tears stopped falling.

"hyung" the maknae timidly approached the man sitting on the bed. He was greeted with a delicate smile.

"what is it, Yongseokkie?"

Sangmin plopped down next to Takuya, hugged him around the waist and rested his chin on the older man's shoulder. Yongseok bit his lower lip nervously.

"I... might have done something really bad" he sat on the other side of the model, fiddling with his thumbs "I figured out why hyungs were fighting and I think I finally put an end to it... but you may be mad at me for that"

The Japanese man cocked his head to the side, confused "if they won't be fighting with each other anymore then all's good, right? why would I be mad?"

"because" the youngest looked at Takuya with a sheepish smile "because they both love you and to stop them from arguing I told them that you are my boyfriend... heheh..." he scratched the back of his head "sorry..."

The rapper burst out laughing, falling on the floor and clutching his sides. The model stayed silent, blinking owlishly at Yongseok.

After he somewhat calmed down, Sangmin elbowed Takuya in the side knowingly, snapping him out of his confused state.

"we should take advantage of this situation, it will be fun!"

The Japanese man sent him a nonplussed look "playing with someone's feelings is not fun, it's stupid. And you" he turned to the maknae "what were you thinking, aish" he slapped Yongseok on the back of his head lightly. The youngest rubbed his neck with an awkward laugh.

Sangmin slung his arm around the model's shoulders "hyung" he started with an 'I can show you the world' kind of expression "look on the bright side! it wouldn't hurt to pretend that you're boyfriends if it means Seyoungie hyung and Shin hyung will stop fighting, right? and the fans will be happy too! they like seeing you and Yongseokkie interact with each other. they even gave you a pairing name, how cool is that?"

Takuya stayed silent, looking at younger boys disapprovingly. The rapper tried using aegyo to coerce him into agreeing.

"it doesn't even concern you, why do you care so much?" the model sighed.

"I'm bored and this whole situation is a great prank, so..." Sangmin shrugged "might be fun, right? think about our fans' excited screams during concerts or showcases if you and Yongseokkie get a little bit closer than usually"

"but we don't need to pretend to be boyfriends in order to give good fan service" the tallest man argued "we should clear this misunderstanding up and-"

"uhm..." the maknae spoke up suddenly "but if you tell hyungs that you're single then they'll continue to fight until you pick one of them or openly reject both"

Takuya was troubled. Sure, he liked his hyungs but he wasn't certain if it was love. He didn't want to reject them, he is too kind to do this, but he didn't want to see them arguing with each other until he picked one (which might not happen at all). Sangmin's idea was quite good but the Japanese man hates deceiving others above all else and pretending to be Yongseok's boyfriend will be a big lie. It's hard to maintain lies, not to mention his heart will hurt every second of it. Playing with other people's feelings... He wasn't sure if he will be able to do it.

The maknae observed the model carefully. The taller man was deep in thoughts, biting his lower lip and gazing into the distance with unfocused eyes. He looked, dare Yongseok say it?, beautiful. And the longer he stared at Takuya, the less he regretted lying to Seyoung and Shin. He found himself getting nervous while waiting for the model's response.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Japanese man sighed.

"okay... but only until I figure out how to deal with Seyoungie hyung and Shin hyung"

Upon hearing the response, the youngest smiled from ear to ear.

"should I call you _yeobo_ from now on?"

He was delighted to see a blush spreading across Takuya's cheeks.


	7. 7/9

It was time for them to join Casper in Taiwan for their promotions. "Play with Me" turned out to be a success, they gained a lot of new fans from all over the world. As a leader of Cross Gene, Shin was proud and happy. But there was something, or rather someone, missing in his life for him to be completely pleased.

He was glancing jealously at Yongseok and Takuya's sleeping forms. They were sitting in the row next to his, leaning against each other. The youngest had his head on the model's shoulder and the Japanese man had his face buried in the other's hair.

Shin looked out of the window. He wanted to cry. The person he loved more than anyone else was with another. How did it even happen? He didn't see it coming. Yongseok and Takuya... bizarre. The leader clenched his teeth. Sudden anger took over his body. He wanted to rip the model away from the maknae and kidnap him. He wanted to be the only one allowed to be near the Japanese man, the only one able to kiss and touch him.

_"I won't back off without a fight"_ he thought with fire of determination burning in his eyes.

***

Seyoung never felt so depressed in his life. Being left on his own in the dorm, bored and lonely, most of the time was one thing. He is able to tolerate it. But someone he loves dearly going out with another? This situation was on a different level altogether. Every time he saw Takuya smiling sweetly at Yongseok, his heart shattered into millions of pieces. He thought about Prometheus, the man from Greek mythology who was chained to the Caucasus Mountains. Every day a vulture ate his regenerating liver, causing him never ending pain. Seyoung felt like Prometheus. Every small, even remotely affectionate, gesture exchanged between the Japanese man and the maknae killed him on the inside. His heart was constantly trampled on and the vocalist wasn't sure how much he will be able to take until he broke down completely.

Quiet, ominous murmuring pulled the blonde man out of his thoughts. He looked at Shin who was sitting two seats apart from him. The leader was looking out of the window, clenching his fists. Seyoung could make out a few words from the mumbling that spilled from the brunette's lips.

"...won't give up..."

The oldest man smiled sadly. Poor Shin still wanted to fight for Takuya's affections.

"Shin" the leader glared at him "stop it, you'll only hurt yourself"

The brunette scoffed "nice trick, hyung. too bad I don't plan on falling for it"

"just give it up" Seyoung sighed "they're happy together, why do you want to destroy it?"

"and why do you fling your own happiness away that easily?" the leader shot back "get your shit together, I want to have a worthy opponent"

The blonde man was bewildered "are you crazy? how can you interfere in your friends' lives like that?"

Shin didn't answer. He just grinned mischievously and resumed looking out of the window.

Seyoung was confused. He felt something foreign spreading in his mind like a flame. The other's words made a small part of him think that maybe, just maybe, it is okay to fight for one's happiness, no matter the cost. He looked at Takuya and all fond memories hit him like a ton of bricks. The one time they shared a bed surfaced in his mind. This overwhelming feeling of love... he didn't want to lose it. He will try and win over the Japanese man's heart.

***

Casper waited for the rest of his band at the airport. He could see them already, Takuya and Yongseok were walking in front of others, their hands almost brushing. Seyoung and Shin were behind them, the blonde looking longingly at the Japanese man and the leader glaring at the maknae. Last but not least, he saw an impishly smiling Sangmin.

He greeted everyone and fell into step with the other rapper.

"Sangmin, did something happen?"

"hyung" Sangmin threw a hand around Casper's shoulders "it's a complete mess right now" he said gleefully.


	8. 8/9

Casper was not amused in the slightest.

_"I leave them alone for a while and all hell breaks loose"_ he thought, observing with a blank expression as Yongseok was commenting loudly about Takuya's butt being 'damn fine' while Shin was glaring at the maknae. Seyoung seemed to be lost in his own little world, eyes glued to the Japanese man, sighing from time to time. Sangmin was just sitting in a corner, pleased with himself for some reason.

"Seyoung, if you sigh one more time..." Shin threatened.

"I told you not to call me by my name" the oldest replied lethargically, not even sparing the leader a glance.

The Chinese man felt his brow twitch in annoyance. Apparently, Yongseok and Takuya were an item now which didn't sit well with Shin and Seyoung. They were either depressed or cranky all the time, it was exhausting. Casper wanted to smack some sense into them but it probably wouldn't change anything.

"Sangmin" he turned to the other rapper "do something"

The only response he got was a sly smile. The Chinese man face palmed.

"you're enjoying it, aren't you? fine, if you don't want to do anything then I will" with these words he strode towards the two still quarrelling men. Seyoung looked at him with an empty gaze and Shin all but glared at him. Just the sight of them made Casper's patience run low.

"get a grip before I smack you"

The leader looked as if he were about to say something insulting but just as he opened his mouth Sangmin bounced over to them.

"guys, we need to decide on sleeping arrangements" the younger rapper shouted excitedly.

"can't we just sleep like we do at the dorm?" Takuya asked, having finished talking to the staff, and walked over to where the five other men were.

"aww, but I want to sleep with you" Yongseok protested, latching on to the Japanese man.

"sorry Yongseokkie but you won't be having sex tonight, the rooms are for three people. Besides, we're having a concert tomorrow and Takuya hyung needs to be able to dance" Sangmin said, making Takuya blush and sputter in indignation "I propose that-"

"it's time, everyone is waiting" a staff member poked her head through the door to Cross Gene's changing room and informed them. The boys grabbed their microphones, came out to greet the fans, sign a few CDs and give some fan service.

In Casper's opinion, it wasn't such a good idea to have a fan meeting as soon as they got off the plane. They are tired and it shows. He was in a slightly better condition, seeing as he didn't have to commute that much, but the other five members had to get up at an ungodly hour to fly here from Korea. Knowing his bandmates, half of them didn't get even a wink of sleep on the plane.

Suddenly, a series of squeals could be heard. The Chinese man turned his head, trying to find out what caused such an uproar among their fans. It turned out that Seyoung drew a heart on Takuya's left cheek with their initials inside it. Shin acted all jealous, which made Takuya turn his right cheek towards him and say "you can draw one too". During the whole process of the leader drawing a heart on the Japanese man the fans were chanting 'TakuShin' over and over.

What was really shocking was the thing that happened afterwards. The second Shin was done, Yongseok slammed his hands against the table they were sitting at. Everyone went quiet as they watched the maknae intently. Even Casper found himself on the edge of his seat, peering at the other end of the table.

Yongseok walked over to Takuya, standing in front of him. Only the narrow table was separating them. He leaned forward, stopping just two inches before the other's lips. All the fans, like one being, sucked in a breath, transfixed by the unusual sight. The youngest grabbed Takuya's hand, the one holding a microphone, and pulled it to himself, so that the mic was between their lips.

"you're mine, don't forget that" he said in a low, spine-tingling voice, kissing the Japanese man's knuckles afterwards. The fans were screaming their heads off, demanding that they kiss. Yongseok turned to them, playfully stuck his tongue out and went back to his seat.

Casper was not amused, not in the least.


	9. 9/9

"sooo, about the sleeping arrangements..." Sangmin began, gathering everyone in the changing room after the fan sign.

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as them!" Takuya said at once, hiding behind Casper from the leader, the oldest and the maknae.

"we'll draw lots" the younger rapper fished out a few sticks from his bag "people who get sticks of the same length will room together"

Yongseok quickly snatched one, humming something that resembled 'this is fun' under his breath. The others followed his lead and all took one stick. The last one remaining was automatically assigned to Sangmin. They compared the lengths of their lots. Takuya groaned, dissatisfied. It turned out that he was to have Shin and Yongseok as his roommates.

"nope, we can't have Yongseok and Takuya in one room" Sangmin changed Yongseok and Seyoung's sticks, faster than anyone could notice "there, that's better" he smiled devilishly, enjoying the Japanese man's frightened expression. The oldest looked as if he won the lottery and the maknae was pouting, a disappointed "bummer" passed through his lips. The model, on the other hand, seemed extremely on edge. He felt as if the younger ordered him to share a room with two hungry lions.

Casper felt a sudden urge to face palm. Sangmin enjoyed fuelling conflicts too much. He knew perfectly well about Seyoung and Shin's feelings towards Takuya yet he still did something like this. Maybe he wanted to create his own drama? It wouldn't be surprising if he did. And why wasn't Yongseok protesting? He doesn't seem to be particularly bothered by the fact that his boyfriend will be spending the night with people having strong feelings towards him. The Chinese man shook his head, the whole situation too weird for him to comprehend.

Soon, their manager came and led the boys to the van parked outside. They were riding in silence, tiredness enveloping all of them. Even though it was only noon, everyone thought about nothing but sleep.

Takuya was at the very back of the car, looking uncomfortable with sitting between the leader and the oldest. Of course, it was Sangmin's fault. The Japanese man didn't know exactly how the other was involved but he was sure that the prankster had something to do with this. And what was Yongseok thinking when he kissed his hand anyway? Not to mention what he had said before that. Sure, they were pretending to be boyfriends but to say "you're mine, don't forget that" in front of so many people is just...

"too much" the model sighed, drawing Shin and Seyoung's attention.

"what was that?" the oldest asked curiously.

"ah, nothing, just talking to myself"

Shin looked as if he wanted to question Takuya's behaviour but at this moment the car slowed to a stop. The boys got off the vehicle and walked towards the hotel. Their manager checked them in, giving them keys afterwards.

"go and have some rest, I'll see if the venue is ready for tomorrow's concert" with these words he left them alone.

Immediately, they went to their rooms. The boys split into two groups, wishing each other good night. Takuya opened the door to his, Seyoung and Shin's room. It was quite spacious, with an old-fashioned chandelier dangling from the ceiling. The only window was big, almost taking up the whole wall. There were plants on the windowsill, obscured slightly by white curtains. On each side of the window were emerald-green drapes. The floor was made out of a dark coloured wood. In the middle laid a small, round, green carpet. It was plain, without any pattern. Just under the window were three beds, pushed so close together that they might as well have been a one, big bed. The Japanese man threw his bag on the rightmost one, took a pouch with his toiletries and disappeared in the bathroom attached to the room. He took a quick shower, dried his body with a fluffy towel provided by the hotel and put on a pair of sweatpants. He went back into the room, threw his toiletries back in the bag and flopped onto the white and green sheets. He closed his eyes, more than ready to sleep, but an angry exchange prevented him from doing so. Slightly annoyed, he looked at his roommates. Shin and Seyoung kept insulting each other, apparently fighting over who will get to sleep next to him. The model sighed.

"alright, I'll sleep in the middle so both of you shut up"

Without further ado, he rolled under the middle bed's covers and fell asleep.

***

Takuya woke up, greeted by the sight of a white ceiling. The room was dark, the emerald-green drapes stopping the rays of the setting sun. He didn't remember shutting the drapes so it must have been one of his roommates. Speaking of them, they were both very close, Seyoung held him tightly around the waist and Shin had his arm draped across his chest. The Japanese man could forget about getting out of bed.

_'why is it always me...'_

He closed his eyes but, try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep again. The two arms lying across his body were diverting his attention. Couldn't they sleep without touching him? He frowned.

Suddenly, Shin moved his hand a little. It went from resting on the model's shoulder down to where his heart was. Takuya's pulse quickened out of surprise, but when the leader's hand stopped moving, it calmed down. It soon sped up again though, because Seyoung flexed his fingers, brushing them against the Japanese man's side and leaving burning sensation on his bare skin.

_'why didn't I put on a shirt? why do they have to move so much in their sleep?'_ he thought frantically, closing his eyes so hard it actually hurt.

He was sure his heart was about to burst out of his chest when Shin cuddled closer to him and brushed his palm against his nipple. Okay, that's enough! He's going to wake them up and order to keep their hands away from him! When he opened his lips to do just that, Seyoung's fingers slipped into his sweatpants, a little below the waistline. Takuya snapped his eyes open with an undignified, surprisingly high pitched squeak.

"ah, cute" Shin breathed right into his ear.

"agreed" the oldest chuckled, lips close to the model's other ear.

Takuya was baffled. So they weren't actually sleeping? And touched him on purpose? But why? He didn't have time to ponder it though, because the leader started caressing his cheek and Seyoung's fingers were roaming the expanse of his abdomen, venturing dangerously close to his crotch every so often.

"g-guys... cut it out..." the Japanese man said shakily, his body trembling with fear and a tiny bit of excitement.

"why should we...?" Shin pressed his lips against Takuya's temple, trailing slowly little kisses along his cheek and jaw, stopping on the corner of his mouth.

"...when you're obviously enjoying it...?" the oldest finished the leader's sentence, marking the left side of the model's neck with hickeys.

Quiet moans were slipping through Takuya's parted lips occasionally, his body betraying him. He searched for a way out of his hyungs' embrace. He still didn't know what he felt towards them and doesn't want to lead anybody on.

"stop it...! I have a boyfriend, remember...?"

The two Korean men paused in their actions. The model tried to calm his frantically beating heart, looking warily at his hyungs. They were smirking at him.

"w-what...?" he asked uncertainly, fully on his guard.

Seyoung chuckled "funny, because Sangmin told us something different"

"just after you fell asleep, he came to our room and said that you and Yongseok were only pretending to be together" Shin's eyes had an evil glint to them. He looked at Takuya like a predator at his prey. Meanwhile, Seyoung's gaze was more loving but still clouded over with something sinister. The Japanese man gulped, a frightened expression on his face.

The oldest took Takuya's left hand in his own and kissed it, all the time looking him in the eyes. A slight blush dusted the model's cheeks and he curled his fingers unconsciously. The leader did the same to his right hand. Takuya was slowly calming down. Through these small gestures his hyungs showed him their feelings. But...

"I'm sorry, I know you're waiting for me to pick one of you but I can't. I like you both equally, I can't just push one away" he looked at them, conflicted "and I still don't know if what I'm feeling is love"

For a moment he thought they will be frustrated, angry even, but they just smiled.

"don't worry, we'll help you figure it out" said Shin.

"and maybe you won't have to pick only one after all" Seyoung added with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"eh?" Takuya blushed "wha- both of you? is it really okay?"

Shin heaved a big sigh "yeah, I suppose I can share" he grinned.

"we're fine with it, but the final decision belongs to you"

"I..." the model hesitated "give me some time, I'll think about it"

The two Korean men nodded with understanding. Suddenly, Shin shouted happily "let's cuddle!" and hugged Takuya tightly, Seyoung joined them soon after. The three bandmates found themselves in the same position as when they woke up. Takuya smiled to himself. Even though he said he needed time to think, he already made up his mind...

His place was right here, between these two men that loved him more than anything else.

_ The End _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, hope you enjoyed ^^ I wanted to write ShinTakuYoung smut but it wouldn't really fit.


End file.
